


Out of Anyone

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: Harry finds it hard to get vulnerable with those he's supposed to care about. That's why he seeks out Draco Malfoy for some much needed help.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Out of Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Random. Roughly written. Practically flew out of my head.

"Why have you come to me then? Ey Potter? You could pick anyone, anyone other than me."

"You offered." He feels Draco's pointed gaze and feels compulsed to clarify, "One of the Unity parties start of the year. Seamus spiked the punch? You spent half the night whispering filthy things in my ear!"

Draco grimaces at himself and pinches his brows as if willing a headache to overcome him "Well that's embarrassing." 

Harry tries not to smile, damn him, he finds it endearing to hear Draco mumble his words. Its all about vulnerability after all, and Harry glories in Dracos in return. "I wouldn't worry too much Malfoy, I liked it."  
And that alone feels like an entry onto a shortlist of the few brave words he's said in his whole life but it perks Draco up, so he doesn't half mind.

"You liked it? Right? I'm a filty filty slut is that it? You like it dirty? You want it rough? Messy? Something like that?" Draco doesn't sound to be teasing at all, in fact Harry's had practise observing the smaller things when it comes to Draco. He steels his chin and he looks down at Harry, he's probably made his own shortlist too, but he's nervous. 

"Actually," he laughs mostly at himself. Taking a seat on the empty cot besides Malfoys. "I don't know what I like. I just know I couldn't do it with Ginny. I tried with- I just- the others..."

"Are you gay Potter?" A whisper.

"Bi actually, at least I think. I just, I can't get comfortable, I can't be... Merlin! Hermione reckons I can't get vulnerable. I don't know. I just -look, can you help me or not?"

He can't look Malfoy in the eyes but, he's said it, hell, he'd even admitted it out loud. 

"Why the fuck come to me then? Vulnerable? Fuck! Like a bared belly to an exposed fang, what the fuck? Merlin, one too many stupifies to the head?"

Harry can't help but smile this time. "Just humour me? Worst case, you get a free lay."

  
"No. Worst case, I have the Chosen One crying in my bed, crying, saying I've gone and defiled him!" Draco throws his hands up in dismay and it tickles Harry pink to see him so affected.

"Who says you'll be the one doing the defilling?"

Draco's eyes bulge with the idea as if overloaded, he looks around as if visually as if searching through the possiblities. Harry doesn't know why watching him do that makes his skin itch to touch him, but he's Harry Potter and he's convinced himself he's half an idiot sometimes so he just goes for it, lunging in between the space between the beds and grabbing Malfoy by the tie to kiss him.

Draco goes still and Harry pains himself to keep the awkward position just so Malfoy can process. A few seconds past and Draco isn't responding so he pulls away, moving towards the bed but landing between Malfoys feet in a crouch as he's misjudged the distance.

"You've seen me as I am. You've seen me through an ugly distorted lens. You've seen me at my worst. And for this, Malfoy. I already have nothing to hide. What's a shag compared to all that?"

"Careful Potter," he smirkes. "Almost sounding like a love letter there.'

Harry rises and awkwardly dusts at his knees as if to wipe away invisible motes of dirt, "Just think about it."

Harry moves to the door without really processing, wondering what misfire in his brain had really brought him here to him for this. For Draco.

"I have scars Potter!" Draco blurts clutching at his shirt and breathing harder than before. "Seen you at your worst? Are you going to be okay with being reminded of that? And what about my worst? Have you really seen all of me? Are you comfortable with all of me and all of you to mix together like that?"

Frustrated rather than effected, Harry strides forward from the door running mostly on nerve and grabs Draco by the jaw and pulls him up to a kiss. He falls into it just as Draco manages to ease his jaw and allow his tongue access, finally getting a grip on Draco's silky soft hair. 

"Do you spell is soft or something?" Harry murmurs.

"What?" Draco sounds kiss drunk and Harry dives back for more, straddling Draco as he does. "Fuck, stop Potter. You're sitting on my cock."

"That was the idea."

A pointed look was Malfoys reply.

"Do you want this?" He gives an experimental tilt of his hips, sturdy as he leans back along Draco's legs. "Do you want me?" 

Draco screws his eyes shut and nods; Harry really doesn't know what to do with that submission so he starts off with the first thing that comes to mind and takes off Draco's tie.

Taking off other peoples ties was tedious business Harry decides, Malfoy gives him a soft smile and helps him before leaning up to kiss him once more. The kiss itself is so soft and tender it leaves Harry breathless and suddenly unsure. What was it about Draco that always got under Harry's skin? And what was it that demanded this payment all of a sudden? Why did Harry need it to be him?

Draco's shirt was off so they tore off Harry's too, throwing it across the room. 

Harry nipped in for another series of kisses feeling cold and bare and also hot all at once, he needed more and he needed less and he wanted Draco's roaming hands everywhere.

"Fuck, wait!" Harry pulled at his trousers, fumbling with the buttons shucking his pants over his bottom. Draco watches as Harry backs down to do the same with his pants slipping the black softness of Draco's trouser and pants down one sweep to the floor.

There is Draco's cock. 

It's not the first he's seen. He even has his own one for Merlin's sake! But there is Draco's jutting there at half mast, stiffening in periodic wobbles as if trying to communicate with him.

"Potter?"

"Sorry. I just. Admiring, that's all." Harry gives a false smile and it sours in mouth to do so, it's feeling fake like the last times he'd tried this so he spits out his thoughts and watches to see how Draco will take it. "Actually sorry, I was wondering if I'd get another chance at you some other time and wondering if you'd ever let me suck your cock. It's kind of a perfect shape."

"Let you?" 

"I've never sucked cock Draco. You might have to teach me." He smile and then he smirkes as Draco rolls his eyes and Harry let's him interpret that however he wants. "I really just want you inside me this time. Is that okay?"

"Is that okay?"

"Draco are you alright?"

"What did you call me?"

Harry pales a little and ignores the question, slipping the rest of his trousers and pants and goes to push Draco down onto the bed with a kiss.

The slide of skin on skin runs perfectly ragged from their chests to their knees and the soft touch of their hardening cocks is enough to solidify his erection. And for a startling moment Harry realizes it doesn't even feel weird in the slightest to be doing any of this with Malfoy. Something about the way he'd returned for eighth year and the approach he'd had with everyone the entire year, he'd almost venture to say this had been mounting since the shook on a silent truce at the Welcoming Feast.

"Fuck me." Harry whispers and screws his eyes shut, thinks of anything other than the easy way their bodies fit together on the bed. "Please?"

Harry's rolled onto his back in an instant and it encites a rabble of butterflies to flitter through his stomach. But Draco rises and the body heat is gone. 

Draco looks painfully hard beside him but he also looks painfully upset. He runs a soft caress of his hand up along Draco's hip, where the curse scar shines and waits for him to respond. Harry's whole body tingles with anticipation. 

"I don't deserve this Potter. You. The intimacy of it. Any of it. We both know I should have gone to Azkaban and that's the truth of it. I'm a coward and I'm selfish and I'm gonna take you, on my own damn bed, because I can and you're letting me and I don't think I could handle it if I don't."

Harry doesn't have form a reply in his mind because he loses all use of his facilities a moment later as Draco proceeds to kiss him an inch from his life. Draco discards his glasses on the floor (probably with the shirt) and runs a hand through Harry's hair and down his neck.

Harry doesn't think he's ever been kissed just so and wraps his legs around Draco's waist to take more of him against him.

Sounding a lot like a love letter, indeed. Harry's heart is practically bursting through his chest. Only a suprised moaning snaps them apart.

"What? Is? Did you? Potter, you're wet."

"Whishful pre-stretching?" Harry tries to duck behind his arm. "I just figured I'd save you the trouble, should you be in the mood for it."

Draco says nothing, he barely emotes, he readjusts and lines up and slides in. Their moans harmonize, Draco's of pleasure, Harry's of discomfort. It's just the tip but its more than he'd practised. He breathes through it and pushes down onto the intrusion almost eager to bare it all and get over the stretch quicker. Draco holds still and watches as Harry writhes and adjusts and pushes and squirms.

"Potter."

"Shush you!"

"Potter."

"Shut up and fuck me will you?"

"Potter, stop being a troll and relax will you, kiss me and relax. We'll do it together okay?" Draco's never been this soft with him, he doubts his ever been this soft with anyone. (There probably have been others!) His traitorous brain supplies.

They kiss and its so good, its so good but he doesn't want to lose himself to it, he wants to feel every inch of Draco sink into him like this and kissing is distracting. 

"Potter? What did we say?" Draco taunts him sing song like. "Relax and let me in."

"I am relaxing!" 

Draco snorts, loud and awful and inelegant and Harry loves it. "If you want me, let me in Harry, as soon as I'm seated I'll fuck you're brains out, is that what you wanted?" 

Draco's got stubble which surprises Harry, but he must have because the way he drags kisses up and down Harry's neck is lighting up half his body with sparks and he can't deny any of it anymore. "Ugh! Yes- fuck me. Fuck my brains out. Fuck me Malfoy. Just do it. I need it. Please. Please."

He feels almost delirious again by the time Draco resurfaces to kiss him again, its twice as sweet as before and he's half decided he's in love with Malfoy for some reason. He steadies himself and then just let's go, easing down onto Draco's cock.

"Potter! Fuck!"

He wants to tell him to call him Harry, vaguely he's sure, but he's so tight and full and all he can do it groan a tight lipped, "Mhmm!"

Harry's ready for it again, he wants to feel that burn again, that aching slide followed by the thrillin pull, he wants Draco to make him see stars and he's getting smothered with how impatient he feels about it.

"Draco, just do it, fuck me."

He's shushed, and then he's kissed and then Draco pulls out at a snails pace and Harry's never felt more of a needy brat in his life and he pushes back down onto Draco's hard cock.

"Oh god!" Harry gasps, the relief. "Oh, I need it." He pumps back up and down on Draco's cock and rides it, glorying in that full and emptied feeling.

"Slow, slow down. Harry I'll come!" Draco gasps. 

And there Draco's gone and done it, practically tattooed himself under Harry's skin for life. He fucks himself helpless at the wrong angle, but he's horny and desperate and this is all starting to feel more important than it originally did so he struggles on anyway. 

"Stop, up, like this." Draco guides him back flush chestto back, let's him fuss and realign and wipe at his brow. "Now, fuck yourself silly Potter, down on your hands if you have to."

Harry resists the urge go down on all fours and nearly loses his load instantly as Draco starts stroking him through every thrust. "Draco, fucking come. I wanna come, you gonna come with me? Come in me Draco. Fill me up. Please. Fuck. Fucking come Draco, shit! -Ah! Shit! Oh! Ohhh -fuck. Fuck."

...  
Silence let's the trickle of sweat drop down onto his tongue, it's salty and off and he realizes he's thristy and he's hot, he's covered in sweat and come, and he hust smears his load all over his body from where he'd cupped it into his hand and paints his chest with it. Dirty and spent.

Draco slips out of Harry's arse, and he's wet and filthy down there too and he loves it. Draco kisses his ear and then his neck and then slips around him to lay down on the bed. Harry collapses beside him in victory.

The exist like that for a moment or two, regaining their breath and gauging their condition.

"You need a shower."

"So do you."

"That too."

Neither of them moved.

"So, was that okay then?"

Harry groaned and flopped gracelessly ontop of Draco, kissing him quiet. "Yes. Thank you, Draco I-" (Love you???)

Draco watched him, bemused, tired, sated. 

"You don't have to deserve me Draco. I want you."

"Want me?" Draco began, "Or want me?"

Harry hung his head beside Draco's and looked sternly at the wall, "Both."

Harry could practically hear Draco smile, so he wandlessly spelled the blankets up to cover them.

"I can handle both."


End file.
